Talk:Eddie's Inspired/@comment-4912661-20120825060057
Just got an idea and what if Lorens dad is a detective and he meets Loren maybe when he is in the Colorado/Phil case and he meets Loren at the Sander's house then later he talks to Eddie and says "Please can you get me to talk with her please" then so on and so forth then Loren's dad says "How about I make you a deal?" and Eddie raises his eyebrows like he is in shock and says "Wat?". Lorens dad says "I know that they never found out who killed your mom? What if I can help you? I will do some investigating and I will figure everything out?" Then Eddie says "Wats the catch?" Lorens dad says "To see Loren and talk to her and Nora". Eddie says" Alright If you do this I will try to convince Loren but I can't make up Nora's mind. You walked out on the best thing you had all these years and now you decide to show up. But if I found out that your doing this for the money..." Lorens dad says "No, I swear! I just want to make things right with my daughter again and have another shot at being a family with the two women tht I really care about" Eddie says "If you find out who hit my parents then fine, if not then deals off. But If you hurt Loren in any way, you'll have a problem with me!" Lorens dad says "I understand." Then Later On... Loren’s Dad finds out that it was Chloe and Ty reasonable for the accident, They go to Jail, Don proposes to Nora but she finds out about all the women he has been with. Nora and Loren's dad start dating and then get married may have another kid but will someone from Loren's dads past will try to interrupt but wont succeed. Jake and Traci get a divorce and Traci moves to Chicago. Kelly and Jake start going out but see no future with one another. Max dates Grace the bartender and may not be a great relationship because she may want to have kids. Adrianna becomes a more better person keeps Phil's baby but Phil dies somehow and she dates Cameron and may be a future for them. Adam goes to Nyu and Mel comes with but Mel and Adam cant seem to make it work becuz ther is a girl tht has a crush on adam and wont let anything get in her way not even Mel until she gets adam. In a year later at Staples Center at Eddie and Loren’s Final concert tour he proposes her on stage and they get married near by the beach bungalow or watevs. Jake and Traci meet a year later and Jake finds out that Traci's engaged to be married but then rekindle their relationship. Dr.Don get tripled sued by the unnamed co worker, Ellie, and Nora and gets sued. There is a future between Cam and Aid but it may get interrupted by Adrianna's mom coming to see her for legal issues and they get to know each other better and we can see Adrianna's moms bosses son may have a fling for Adriann. Mel comes back to L.A and lives with Beth for a while until she goes back to school for directing. Beth may have an old flame who will cause her to go to the deep end again. Eddie and Loren settle in but there neighbor Kaley will be some of a trouble until later then Eddie and Loren have settled the issues and by that they would have had a kid then they would open up a restaurant where there would be an evening act and Eddie would be a talent manager and on the side still writing songs and producing them <-- This is what i think could/should happen I have worked on this for about 45 mins. now what do u think!